oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Iggy Stardust: The Rise and Fall
'''Iggy Stardust: The Rise and Fall '''is a cinematic experience. Plot After being rejected by Baumann one morning, Ben laments Baumann's playing hard-to-get. Meanwhile, Baumann becomes sick of his life and decides to run away and start a new life. He closes the store and drives away in his bus. The next morning, Ben goes to the store and is confused to see it closed. He breaks in and finds a note from Baumann saying that he has changed his name to Iggy Stardust and become a musician. He runs off to show it to Ferrick and Obama, and insists that they go on a road trip to find Baumann. Evil Shocksquatch decides to come along too. The gang fires up the Obamacopter, but it starts to fall when Obama sings A Thousand Miles with the gang instead of flying it. Ben lands it with Upgrade, but when questioned as to why he didn't just fix its flight path, he says he wants to camp as a bonding experience. When Obama insists that he fix the Obamacopter, he destroys it with Way Big. Fed up, the gang forces Ben to sleep outside with the scorpions. The next morning, the gang sets off again, but throws Ben out of the Obamacopter once he realizes that he could have been tracking Baumann all along (after a rousing performance of Friends). Ben lands safely with The Worst, tracks Baumann with Wildmutt, and flies after him with Astrodactyl while singing Walking on the Sun.. He finds him performing in Las Vegas, but Baumann kicks him out. Ben sadly sings Hallelujah. Meanwhile, back at the base, Evil Shocksquatch convinces the others that they were too hard on Ben. They fly to him and have a happy reunion aw :). Ben drags Baumann outside with ChamAlien, but Baumann rejects their pleas and goes back to finish his show. Undeterred, the gang sings Eddie, Let Me Go Back To My Home to Baumann to try to convince him to come home. Baumann, annoyed, retaliates with Ziggy Stardust, but the gang doesn't get it. Just then, David Bowie arrives! He is Baumann's guardian angel, and he tries to convince Baumann to return to the store. David and Baumann sing It's Not Unusual, then David shows Baumann what it would be like if he was never born. Horrified, Baumann agrees to go back to the store and apologizes to the gang. OMC Quickie: Breaking Phil 2: Better Call Will Phil, scared, runs home to ask for Will's help. However, he instead tags along to a Smash Mouth concert with Will and Carlton. There, he realizes that he was a lawyer all along, so the whole adventure was pointless. Impact *The gang bonds :) *Ben turns into Audrey and Cum Disaster for the first time in OMC *Aebischer, Generator Rex, and the AU people are introduced Characters Characters *Mr. Baumann *Ben Tennyson *Ferrick Wyatt *Barack Obama *Evil Shocksquatch *Humphrey *Blukic *FACM *Aebischer *Chris Chan *NHAB Annunaki *Nermal *Generator Rex *Edward Norton *Adam the Alien *Barry Gibb *420420 *Guard *David Bowie *No-Baumann Ferrick *No-Baumann Ben *No-Baumann Obama *No-Baumann Max *Gabe Newell *Walter White *Philip Banks *Leonardo DiCaprio *Will Smith *Carlton Banks *Steve Harwell *Michael Klooster *Paul DeLisle *Sean Hurwitz *Jason Sutter *JK Simmons *Sweet Eels Sparklefunk *MacBeth *Gustav Gutrot *Andy *Liam Payne Aliens *AmpFibian *Upgrade *Way Big *Jury Rigg *Audrey *The Worst *Cum Disaster *Wildmutt *Astrodactyl *Humungousaur *Diamondhead *ChamAlien Gallery IS5.png IS11.png IS24.png IS31.png IS36.png IS39.png IS43.png IS46.png IS60.png IS62.png IS65.png IS74.png IS77.png IS81.png IS83.png IS87.png IS91.png IS98.png IS102.png IS103.png IS110.png IS115.png IS122.png IS132.png IS136.png IS141.png IS157.png IS164.png IS169.png IS170.png IS171.png IS174.png IS176.png IS177.png IS179.png IS181.png IS188.png IS192.png IS197.png IS206.png IS209.png IS214.png IS218.png IS220.png IS237.png IS241.png IS244.png IS248.png IS258.png IS265.png IS277.png IS282.png IS287.png IS289.png IS295.png IS299.png IS302.png IS305.png IS307.png IS310.png See Also *Iggy Stardust: The Official Soundtrack Category:Episodes Category:Movies